because you exist
by Picup
Summary: It's because they were all there for each other, that they pursued everything that they hoped for. On-going drabble project.
1. Line 1

-----

_Because you suddenly said, "it's alright to cry"_

_-----_

"Producer-san, the audition is over already?"  
"Hm? Oh, Kotori-san."

The dark-haired Producer turned around from where he stood, rubbing the back of his head a bit sheepishly. The green-haired woman blinked a little, looking over to his side a bit to see a fading figure.

"Where is she--"  
"... Well..."

He gestured towards the crack in the stage curtain, and Kotori followed his gaze -- where she saw the winner of the audition beaming in happiness. She understood what just happened before she arrived. She glanced back to where the Producer was standing -- who was looking over at where that figure from before disappeared too. Kotori shifted a bit, before she patted him suddenly on the shoulder.

"You know, you need to learn how to comfort others too." She lectured lightly, and started to walk passed him. The Producer chuckled a little, as he scratched his head, "Yeah, I'm learning."

He paused for a moment, his eyes observing Kotori's backside. "... I'm counting on you."

Kotori just threw a glance behind her shoulder, winking, "Of course."

-----

It didn't take long for Kotori to find where the figure disappeared to, in fact, it was just outside of the audition location. The desk clerk frowned a little, as her dark eyes were on the small of the back of the figure, and her ears could pick up sniffling and light hiccups. She slowly walked forward, and cleared her throat.

It didn't quite get the idol's attention, but Kotori noted the slight shudder, as they knew there was another in their presence.

Kotori stood fully next to idol, placing a hand on her shoulder, and beamed a small smile -- catching the attention of the other. "It's alright, we all have our ups and downs."

There was a sniff, and a small protest, and Kotori just kept her smile, placing a second hand on the other shoulder, "... Don't worry, don't hold back."

The Desk Clerk was suddenly enveloped in a hug, arms clutching around her body, and head buried into her shoulder. Kotori smiled a little, her own arms wrapping around the other, and she patted the small of her back soothingly.

-----

"You know, Kotori-san, you remind me of a mother hen."

Kotori's eyes flickered as she stepped back into the Audition hall, where the Producer was waiting for both her, and the idol. The latter excused herself, to go clean herself in the bathroom.

Kotori smiled a little, as the Producer offered her his jacket, to cover up the wet stain above her shoulder, and she took it graciously, wrapping herself in his jacket. She walked next to the Producer, smiling a little. "... Do I?"

"You take care of those girls like they're your chicks."

The Producer joked lightly, and Kotori just laughed as well, "Maybe you should learn too, and then you can be the Father."

"Oh haha."

The Producer mock pouted a little, and Kotori just giggled at his silly antics. They both stopped in their footsteps, glancing towards the audition stage. Kotori sighed a little, before dawning a bright smile.

"Besides, it's not like we can win all the time."

-----

A/N: The project Picup has been harping about for the last two weeks maybe.

Because You Exist is a drabble project to the song 'Kimi Ga Iru Kara' sung by Sayuri Sagawara, serving as the opening of the Japanese version of Final Fantasy XIII. What I'm doing is taking the (translated) lyrics of the song, and writing a drabble/one-shot (some could get lengthy that they surpass being a 'drabble') revolving around a single line of the song. It's an idea I've thought about over the last few weeks, and then debated on what song to use; I eventually just stuck to Kimi Ga Iru Kara (which actually translates to 'Because You Exist' but I've also seen alternate translations of it as well).

It's an interesting idea, following similar to prompts that people do (such as 30kisses, 31days), but instead of revolving around a single word or two, it goes with a phrase that could completely not make sense if not put with other lines. That's the fun of it all.

Anyways, I want to see this done by others, so feel free to take the idea, get a song, and start writing.

Now enough trying to plug my own idea, and get on with talking about this specifically.

I've talked to someone before about how I believe Kotori is like a mother to all the idols, so of course I couldn't let the opportunity slip to write a short drabble on it. I also get the chance to write about how I think Producer is like -- which I like doing things like that XD; Not much else to say, and yes it was on purpose that I left the idol ambiguous. I'll be updating this periodically -- seeing that I sat in a draft session last night, and drafted ideas for all 27 lines of this song -- so I won't be stumped unless I screw up haha. My next one should come actually tomorrow, around midnight for an obvious unstated reasons.

So, until then!


	2. Line 2

-----

_I was somehow happy and smiled without a tear_

-----

February 25th, the day that Kisaragi Chihaya (somewhat) detested the most. It was very ironic; because everyone would expect that they would find joy in their special day -- but Chihaya did not. Even if her parents quit arguing _half _of the time on that day, she still detested the day.

You could say, she just preferred that her family got along all the time -- rather than just one day. Plus, being not much of a talker, not a lot of people wished her a birthday -- so she simply brushed it all away.

This year was the same; she even asked President Takagi to not have any events on this day -- and he simply just gave the whole Production a relaxation day.

Since this year was the same, she did the same as she did (although more recently). She glanced at the watch on her wrist, checking the time, pressing her sunglasses back, and now looked around as she poked her head out of the apartment door. No one was around, that was a good sign.

She dawned completely different clothing than her casual clothes -- a long, white skirt that drifted just passed halfway of her calves, a navy-blue t-shirt, and over it, she wore a snowy white long-shirt, that she left unbutton. Her normally blue-hair that was normally down, was also tied up in a neat pony-tail.

Chihaya -- or rather, the now disguised Chihaya, left her apartment complex, closing the door, and then disappeared down the hallway, down the stairs, and out of the complex.

-----

With the day-off, Chihaya liked to take the opportunity to leave the downtown area, and more of the outskirts -- it proved to her that it was excellent for scenery, peace, and a perfect place to sing with no interference.

She pulled back the sleeve of her shirt, checking her wrist watch again -- before her head snapped back up, the bullet train just whizzing right in front of her. It came to a steady halt, the door sliding open.

Just like last year, same time, same place.

Chihaya stepped into the train with ease, and let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. So far, so good, her luck was perfect this year -- just like the following.

Or so she thought.

As she turned around, someone immediately bumped into her -- and both her and the person let out a surprised gasp as they hit the ground.

Chihaya rubbed her back side, adjusting her glasses as they almost fell off. As she was about to look up, she heard the person in front of her already scramble back up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going!"

Chihaya froze in place, and shaded eyes slowly looked up to see a brunette -- with two neatly tied bows in her hair.

Amami Haruka.

"Here let me give you a hand..."

Haruka seemed to not know it was Chihaya who she had bumped into, grabbing the younger girl's hand, and pulling her back up to her feet. Haruka giggled slightly, "See, all better now!"

"Haruka!"

There was a shout behind the brown-haired girl -- which made Chihaya pale even more. A short, dark-haired girl now came up behind her, holding a bag of... groceries? (Chihaya couldn't quite see). Haruka turned around -- ignoring the blue-haired girl in front of her. "Makoto! I'm sorry, I was trying to rush for the door, I mean our stop is next..."

Kikuchi Makoto laughed, "Come on, we're close to the door now."

She started to move along -- not noticing Chihaya under her disguise. Haruka laughed as well, before turning towards Chihaya, bowing once more, "Sorry for the trouble."

She left before Chihaya couldn't say anything.

Chihaya just watched them leave next stop -- and let out the breath that was caught in her throat this time.

Luck still was going for her.

-----

Chihaya had pondered on as she went out her daily activities she did specifically on 'this day'. She wondered if there was another run-in with someone she knew -- would she be found out? Or would Chihaya have a heart attack before they even knew it was her?

A fan almost recognized her, but Chihaya was able to (stumble) her way out of it -- insisting that she wasn't 'Kisaragi Chihaya', and the fan left her alone immediately. She was able to sigh once more -- it was nice that her fans wanted to celebrate her birthday as well -- but...

Well, she just didn't want to celebrate it with anyone -- or well, she didn't know how to.

It was late, after she finished her singing, and getting something to eat, she had to hop back on the train. Although, instead of going back home like she usually did -- she made a few stops before, and walked towards a building.

765 Productions.

She glanced up at the tall building -- there was a very, very dim light, and she figured it was some sort of security light. Chihaya removed her shades, and untied her hair from the pony tail -- letting it swish behind her back.

She took out a key, opened the door, and stepped into the building.

-----

And it was then, that she thought she would've gotten a heart attack.

As soon as she opened the office door quietly -- she was greeted with a dim light, coming from a small lap on the desk, and the light snore of another -- coming from the couch.

"Pr-Pr-Producer..."

She croaked quietly, and that alone, made him stirr. She jumped up in surprise as he started moving, and making noises. The Producer sat up, rubbing one of his face, as it was covered by his hand, his other eye opened, and he spotted Chihaya immediately.

"Oh, Chihaya, there you are!"

He said, smiling, and Chihaya could only gawk a little. "Producer... why are you..."

He placed a finger in front of his mouth -- making a 'shhh' action, and gestured towards the door leading to the lounge. Chihaya followed his gaze, before she went towards the door, and opened it quietly.

Her eyes widen in surprise, everyone was in the office -- everyone, meaning all the idols of 765 Productions. There were banners and decorations hung up for her birthday, although, everyone was passed out on the floor, in chairs, and on the couch.

Chihaya had to bite her lip, and use every ounce of her will power to stop the tears from flowing.

There was a gentle hand pressed on her shoulder as she backed away from the door, and she looked up, to see the Producer, smiling down.

"Happy Birthday, Chihaya."

Chihaya smiled, it was the best birthday ever.

-----

Omake:

Chihaya and the Producer sat on the couch, gazing at the night life of Tokyo's streets, while eating the cake Haruka baked for her. Although Chihaya was most likely not going to take some, until the Producer had explained that it had _vanilla ice cream_ in it. The Producer glanced down at the young girl next to him, and smiled. "Say, you look pretty in that style."

Chihaya blushed a little, "Do I?"

"Yeah, you should wear it more often." He said lightly, laughing a little. He removed the hand that had been on the side of his face since he woke up. He kept it on there until now because he felt like something was bothering him, but couldn't figure out what. Chihaya was about to poke fun at the Producer some more -- but she bursted out laughing when she looked at him.

The Producer blinked, "Wh-What?"

Chihaya just pointed to his face, and the Producer looked over at the window, hurriedly, and saw his reflection.

He growled in annoyance, as Chihaya just laughed at his half-scribbled face.

"I-I swear, those twins are going to get it...!"

-----

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE.

I meant to finish and post it at midnight yesterday, but I was so tired, that I fell asleep a half an hour before. And today, I JUST PROCRASTINATED LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMORROW.

I-I guess better late than never! Happy... Belated Birthday Chihaya!

This was just a fun, little piece to write. I figured Chihaya is someone who didn't want celebrate her birthday with anyone. Assuming that it's her first year with 765 -- of course the other girls want to do something for her!

And of course Chihaya doesn't show up until they're all passed out (from drinking too much! SHAME ON YOU GIRLS -- joking. XD; ).

I really do enjoy writing about Producer! He's a really goofy guy and is probably portrayed more as a brotherly (maybe fatherly?!) figure to everyone -- except maybe Kotori or Azusa if I get the chance to write more between both.

Anyways, not much to say now, my next one... I actually can't remember off of the top of my head, so no preview for you. XD; Until then!


	3. Line 3

_-----_

_Unfortunately, I've hurt you with overly clumsy words_

_-----_

The Producer was always a firm believer in his idols; not because it was his job as a producer, but because he was always like that. Sometimes he thought he should have became a psychologist of the sort, being that he loved to listen to peoples's problems, and try to help them out the best he could. His mother always frowned upon that -- _'social workers don't make enough money' _-- so he went down a path that was somewhat like a psychologist -- but in it's own charm.

Of course, producing wasn't a money maker at first, but all that counted was that he enjoyed his job.

And when the ever-so stoic, Kisaragi Chihaya, came up to him one day in the office, and muttered that she had a problem, the Producer was quick to answer. They sat down that day, him on the chair, while Chihaya was seated on the couch (to the Producer -- it felt like he was his childhood occupation). At first, it was just small talk, to make both of them comfortable -- before they got down to the real problem.

The Producer never thought he was well in over his head -- but to everyone else, they thought he was.

Kisaragi Chihaya, one of the top idols of 765 Productions, wanted _to change._

Not in physical appearance -- but in her social aspect.

She explained to him that lately, she was having problems with how she was talking to others (or how she put it, her words). It wasn't that she had troubles talking, it was the fact, that her words seemed... rather harsh. Not harsh and sharp-tongued like one, Minase Iori, but just rather... cold.

Even though Chihaya had good advice to give (especially for singing), her advice would come out very blunt-like -- that the receiver would often... think ill of the statement.

The Producer understood the girl completely -- after all, his cousin was almost like the young idol, and he's put up with it for years. He was quick to help, and immediately, the producer and the star-idol were off to... study others.

The Producer took Chihaya with him, as they spent time together often in communal areas -- such as cafes, stores, and other places where common talk could be heard. Then, after just listening to others, he practiced with her.

Much to the Producer's delight, Chihaya was very comfortable, and warming with her dialogue.

However, when he tested her with another one of the idols at 765 -- it didn't go so well. In fact, Minase Iori berated the Producer for wasting her time, and trudged away for her daily lessons. Chihaya wasn't hurt at the small lash-out from Iori, but rather, she was upset at the fact she couldn't improve -- despite her and the Producer's 'training'.

The Producer had to somehow cheer up the idol -- but there was an upcoming duet competition, and they had to leave Chihaya's quest to be more social for later.

Ironically enough, this duet competition also served to test Chihaya -- and how it ended; well the Producer thought it couldn't have ended any better.

It was an odd pairing, but he stuck Chihaya with one of the most frail members of 765 Productions; Hagiwara Yukiho. Yukiho and Chihaya got along -- although to anyone else, Yukiho should most likely be put with Kikuchi Makoto -- or even Amami Haruka; he found... potential in the Yuki-Chiha duo though.

And the potential was there -- as the duo had dominated in the audition; and were allowed to perform for the T.V. Station. It was only a few hours before the premiere, and the girls had gotten back from the judging -- both beaming in a little happiness.

The Producer congratulated both of them as they came back, grinning from ear to ear. And as he opened his mouth to comment on their performance, and to help them with future ones, Chihaya cut in -- having her own thoughts as well. She commented on the frailness of Yukiho -- saying that it may not be the best on stage, as shown by the dance routine...

And before she could go on to actually praise how it was executed -- the Hagiwara child was sent bawling -- and she broke away from the star-idol and the producer. This made Chihaya clench her teeth in frustration -- as she had done it again. The two sat in an awkward silence, and watched Yukiho disappear from eyesight.

The Producer finally exhaled a held breath and rubbed his head a little. Like he had told Kotori before -- he wasn't good at comforting the girls (ironically enough), and... perhaps maybe him and Chihaya were approaching the 'social quest' too frontal -- needed to go at it from more of an angle.

He placed a hand on Chihaya's shoulder, and started to advise her on her bluntness. Chihaya just sucked it all in, her fist sometimes clenching tighter as it showed her frustration. However, the Producer ended it in a much lighter note -- and told her to go after her, and make everything all right.

Chihaya blinked a little -- before she realized that maybe it was a different approach to her problem. She took off after the timid-girl, with hope that perhaps it'll all come out in the end.

And it did, as the Producer watched the two girls come back after what it seemed to be an eternity (in actuality, a half an hour), one sniffling, but clinging somewhat on the other girl. The other was obviously uncomfortable with the closeness in the two -- but the Producer noted the arm that was feebly around the former's shoulders, in almost a comforting sort of way.

He smiled, as he went up to them, congratulating them once more, before telling them to go off to prepare for the premiere.

As the two quickly hurried off, the Producer couldn't help but notice the irony on how blunt words, were the ones that broke Chihaya out of her shell.

-----

References from this:  
The Producer in the beginning, being a psychologist, is actually a reference to how at one point of time, I wanted to be a psychologist -- for the same reason. My Mom said the exact same words.  
The Producer is also bad at comforting girls; this is also shown in Line 1 (line 1, meaning the first chapter of this collection).  
Line 3 (this drabble) has a prequel that comes much later into the collection.


	4. Line 4

_Nevertheless you haven't left me_

_

* * *

_

It was another busy day at the local mall. People were filing in and out of several of stores, laughing, crying, frowning, or complaining along the way. It was a normal day - one that the 'pretty-boy' idol of 765 Productions felt that she hadn't seen in a long time. With all of their debuts, the Producer has been busy, taking care of the ten (or eleven technically) idols of 765, tending to their needs, coming up with new songs to sing, and a lot more.

Sometimes, Kikuchi Makoto thought, that being a Producer was a lot more stressful than everyone thought. Today, the Producer had a meeting with a reporter for one, Kisaragi Chihaya, so everyone else had the day off - unless you were either Futami Ami, Futami Mami, or Hoshii Miki - there was a lesson for them to do today for skipping out on last weeks. Akizuki Ritsuko would make sure of that.

Makoto thought it would be a nice day to go out, so she asked Hagiwara Yukiho to go with her to the mall. The frail girl accepted graciously, and here they were - at the busy mall.

Makoto leaned over a rail, sipping up whatever contents she had left in her drink, mindlessly watching the people walk in and out of the stores on the first floor. Yukiho was seated next to her, drinking her own drink quietly, before she parted her lips, her small voice slipping out.

"Ne... Makoto-chan, what do you think about me?"

Makoto blinked, the question almost catching her off guard. She glanced down at her companion next to her, "What do you mean by that?"

Yukiho fidgeted, playing with the hem of her dress. "I-I just wanted to know... What do you see in me?"

The question didn't stump Makoto at all, in fact, her response just came naturally. "A good friend, of course, Yukiho."

Yukiho just sat in a contemplative silence. Makoto just raised a brow at the girl's silence - did she say something wrong? "Yukiho?"

"It's nothing."

The reply came so fast that Makoto almost didn't catch it. The dark-haired girl sighed quietly, before she plopped down next to Yukiho, her shoulder touching the other. "Come on, I know you better than that, somethings bothering you." She said with a definite tone in her voice. To back up her notion, she affectionately nudged Yukiho. Yukiho blinked at first, still playing with the hem of her dress; her eyes drawn to the ground. There was an uneven silence, which made Makoto feel uneasy.

"I've been thinking... eventually, we'll all... go our separate ways won't we?" Yukiho finally said, making Makoto blink again. She didn't quite understand what Yukiho meant by that until she thought about it. It was true, going further on in their idol careers would mean filling their schedules up with concerts, recordings, fan greetings and all the sort. They wouldn't be able to enjoy days like this. They wouldn't be together. Makoto remained quiet, but then started to laugh quietly. Yukiho was confused.

"Makoto-chan?"

She started, but then felt a hand on her head. She felt a soft hand ruffle through the threads of her brown-hair with a hearty laugh from her best friend. Makoto's laughter ceased a couple of minutes later, and her hand parted from Yukiho's hair (leaving the mass in a bit of disheveled mess). "You're kind of funny, Yukiho." She paused, making her poor friend confused even more.

"I'm not going to leave you, I haven't yet, and why would I now? Or any time soon?"

Yukiho's eyes started to well up, and she wrapped her arms around Makoto's shoulders, pulling the girl into a heart-filled hug. Her sobs were muffled by Makoto's shoulder, and Makoto's arms slowly wrapped around Yukiho's fragile body. A comforting hand rubbed up and down the small of her back. Makoto could hear in between sobs a mutter of 'thank you'. She just smiled.

After all, she too was grateful that Yukiho hasn't left her either.

* * *

after a long period of time, I put away hard feelings (and got a little inspiration!) and finally finished this piece I started  
I felt like I put myself as Makoto because of how she treats her best friend (Yukiho)  
I swear the next one won't take as long because the next prompt is really interesting!


End file.
